He's Still My Little Brother
by Rejected Angel
Summary: ONESHOT During the Battle City Finals, Isis finally implodes after being confronted by Malik’s Yami, and she ends up being comforted by the person who holds the last remnants of her little brother. TeaIsis friendship MalikIsis brotherlysisterly love


He's Still my Little Brother

Summary: ONE SHOT Onboard the blimp during the Battle City Finals, Isis Ishtar finally implodes after being confronted by her brother's Yami, and she ends up being comforted by the person who holds the last remnants of her little brother. Tea/Isis friendship, Malik/Isis sisterly/brotherly love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: I just recently saw the Battle Ship arc, and this morning I was inspired to write this. Isis strikes me as the type of person who will let everything bottle up until everything comes gushing out after being triggered by a single event. It's also obvious that Isis cares a lot about Malik, perhaps even she gets frustrated with herself for not being more openly affectionate.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Isis Ishtar sighed and placed her hand on the freezing glass of her room window, telling her just how cold it was outside the ship. They would soon be landing at the site of the final duels of the Battle City tournament.

She felt something in her stomach at the thought of the future, and just how helpless she was without her millennium necklace; but even more so at the thought that her brother might never return to his own body. She closed her eyes and willed the tightening knot to dissipate, but only succeeded in making it worse; for closing her eyes only brought back memories of her visions…many of which she did not wish to remember.

Sighing, she made her way over to her bed and sat down. The ball of tension began to grow, and she gave an involuntary sob as tears began to fall freely from her eyes. Her body was wracked with another coughing sob, and she brought her hands in front of her mouth in an attempt to stifle it. However, no matter how hard she attempted to fight it, the overwhelming feelings of grief and hopelessness continued to cause tears to come from her eyes as her sobs began to increase in volume.

All of the worries, regrets and anxiety of the past few months came crashing down on her as she finally stopped resisting the onslaught, and collapsed onto her bed, wet marks forming on the pillow where her tears fell.

She knew this was going to happen, ever since the confrontation with her brother at the vault. She had been so outwardly calm…and surprisingly, inwardly as well. But that was the way she operated; she would force everything down, and not even realize she was doing it until something like _this _happened.

Her sobs increased at the memory of the vault. She had so desperately wanted to say…something- like, _"Just remember Malik, no matter what you do, or how much you threaten me…you are still my little brother, and I love you!"_

But alas, she had not. She had remained her usual calm, practical self…and now she would probably _never_ get to say it. She took a few calming breaths, and her sobs ceased. However, the tears continued to fall, now with the occasional sniffle to accompany them.

A few more minutes passed, and she was suddenly aware that she was not alone. She looked up from her now very wet pillow, only to see Tea standing at the door with a look of concerned surprise. Isis quickly tried to wipe away the evidence that she had been (and still was) crying.

"T-Tea, what can I do for you?" The question was feeble, and it was obvious that the other girl was not fooled.

"Are you alright Isis?" She certainly did not look all right. It was an unnerving sight, seeing the normally calm and emotionless Isis Ishtar in such a state. Her black hair was tousled, her eyes were puffy, and there were moist streaks down her cheeks…it was clear that she had been crying.

"I'm…I'm-" She was at a loss as to what to say.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Isis didn't answer. The question had shocked her into silence. She realized that she _did _want to talk about it, and here this girl, whom she barely even knew, was offering to listen. It wasn't as though telling her was going to jeopardize the safety of her brother's future, after all, she had already told her part of the story.

"I just…miss him so much!" Fresh tears formed in her eyes, and Tea took the cue to sit down, "There are so many things that I could have done differently! If only I hadn't been so accepting of the future, if I had just been a better older sister!" She allowed her grief to overtake her, talking through the onslaught of tears, "If I had just been more affectionate, none of this would have happened!"

She was aware of arms wrapping around her shoulders, and turned her head to see it was Tea…or so it appeared.

"Sister…" She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Malik?" Isis suddenly remembered her encounter with Tea earlier, and how the last remnants of her brother's consciousness lived within her mind.

"I'm sorry." Tea's expression mimicked that of Malik's emotion…regret, "I am the one who is to blame. All you ever did was show me support and kindness…and I repaid you with threats." Tea's face adopted a determined look; "I will get back my body and make up for all the wrongs I've done…to you, and everybody else." Isis smiled through her tears.

"Do you remember when we were children, Malik? When everything was so simple. We were to become tomb keepers, like our father, and his father before that. I know that letting you see the outside world was what shattered that simplicity," her smile widened, "But I don't regret it now. Perhaps your yami wouldn't have manifested, perhaps you would not have become a temporary megalomaniac," she heard him chuckle bitterly at this, and her smile, too, turned slgihtly grim, "But you would have been a caged soul. And I would rather you be free to make mistakes, and learn from them, than be a prisoner to simplicity and fate."

Tea's body stood up and turned away, blocking Malik's reaction from view, "I guess I should give the girl her body back now, we will be landing soon and her friends will get suspicious." He turned to walk out of the room, when two arms wrapped around Tea's body in a hug.

"Just remember Malik…no matter what happens, you are still me little brother…and I love you." He smiled slightly and continued out of the room. However, he halted at the door.

"I love you too…goodbye," And said sincerely for the first time in a long while, "Dear sister."

A/N: Wow…I never meant for this to become so fluffy! But, alas, creativity works in mysterious ways…blame my muses.

Tristan: But, you don't have any muses!

RA: ::Grins at him:: I do now.

Tristan: --() Uh oh…

So anyways, review and tell me what you think- reader feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
